


Indecency on campus

by Cheesysquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: What do you do when class is not in session? You study anatomy of course ;D
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	1. The most precious D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello <3  
> Happy Valentine's day my lovelies! I have written a little something for you all (and it's nsfw, which shouldn't be a surprise lol I'm thirsty 80% of the time).  
> While it may not be Valentine's day themed, I hope you will still enjoy this <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) extra lessons with professor Dante <3

Never in your life had you craved to get a D so badly. D as in the grade that your professor claimed he only had one to give out each semester, though truth be told you would have preferred an F, just for those extra lessons with him. 

Oh how you dug your nails into your palms, how you gritted your teeth to not shiver shamelessly in delight the moment he announced that you were the only one who got a D. 

Being bent over his desk at first gave you some discomfort, the wooden edge of the furniture dug into your skin as it rattled to each of your drop dead gorgeous professor’s thrusts. But you weren’t complaining, not like you could, for he had shoved his tie into your mouth, effectively muffling whatever noises you could make. 

“ You feel amazing, sweetheart. Tight and wet and warm…” wet sounds graced your ears as his cock slid in and out of your abused hole, the smell of sex hung heavy in the air of his office “I could do this all day, stuffing that tight pussy of yours with my cock. Bet you would love that, huh?” he growled into your ears, emphasizing his words with a sudden sharp thrust that coaxed a pitiful whine out of you. 

The two of you did not even manage to undress properly. He had a few buttons undone, revealing his toned chest that also happened to be your favorite spot to bury your face in. The fly of his pants were open, boxers lowered just enough to free his cock, hard and erect. God you loved how his length fit inside of you so snugly, how your walls stretched to accommodate his girth. Your short skirt was bunched up to rest atop your ass, panties folded neatly in the pocket of his shirt as your professor continued to thrust harshly into you without a stop. 

Pace neck breaking, thrusts hard and deep that sent your body jolting forward. In and out, back and forth, hitting that sweet spot that had you seeing stars. His hands were on your hips, grip bruising, but you loved it whenever he was rough. This was not the first time that you had got so intimate with Dante, but you secretly wished that you would never get used to his size. 

Secretive glances during classes, how he eyefucked you and how you quietly devoured him with your sultry gazes. He was always so tall, so handsome, downright sexy even in a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a pair of black pants. Voice that ignited a fire in your heart, smile that pulled you in like a moth to the flame. His height made you wonder on more than one occasion how it would feel like being at his mercy. You were a sucker the moment he leaned over you to correct a mistake on your paper. His cologne got you light headed, and you swore you heard him suck in a breath when a teeny tiny moan escaped your lips. 

“ Come on now, Y/N, don’t space out during your lectures like that.” playful words with a hint of warning, a sharp pinch to your clit and a slap to your ass pulled you back to reality. 

Being the insatiable, naughty student that you were, it was natural that having one romp with your professor would not be enough to quench the thirst that burnt in your loins for him. How many times had you come again? Was it once, or twice, or thrice…? You lost count after your fifth orgasm, but then again, could you really keep count with how good the man was pounding you from behind like that? Maybe the used packs of condoms would remind you later of how many times he had fucked you in his office, and where as well, for you vaguely remembered being taken on the sofa at least once. 

“ Better stay focused, sweetheart.” Dante muttered, trailing a hand along the spine of your back and grabbing a fistful of your hair. You whined when your darling professor yanked your head back, the prickling pain as he bit on the shell of your ear only fueled the pleasure that was setting your body ablaze. 

“ Bad girls don’t get to cum.”


	2. He is at your mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) quality time with professor V ?

There was something downright sexy about riding your lover’s cock while he was at your mercy. 

All you could hear at that moment were your heartbeats in your ear drums, as well as the lovely, sultry sounds that escaped those plump lips of your beloved professor. Ebony locks clung to his skin, lips parted and gaze smoldering. Shirts haphazardly unbuttoned, blazer hastily draped over the back of the nearby couch. Panties pulled aside, his pants undone enough to free his cock and you two were at it on the sofa, absolutely hungry for each other. 

It all started with you wanting to try something new that day.

A whisper in his ear, intimate and curious. A smirk slowly spread across his face, devilish and sexy. Your knees grew weak the moment you saw how V, your beloved literature professor, licked his lips. You loved whenever he did that, finding the gesture so irresistible and sultry. 

“ Tempting, and bold.” a kiss on your neck, soft lips slowly trailing along your skin to reach the shell of your ear, making you shudder in delight. “ Indulge your desires, my sweet. I’m all yours, body and soul.” V murmured, and you swore that honeyed, warm voice would be the death of you one day. 

Then again, dying from bliss was not such a bad way to go now, was it?

“ You feel so good… exquisite… tantalizing..” the dark-haired man moaned, tipping his head back as you continued to move your hips on top of him. 

  
  


It was often the case that you would submit yourself to his desires, to have a taste of his dominance as he made love to you over and over, on every surface he could think of. So you wanted to try taking the reins, you wanted to see him at your mercy just like how you were always the slave to his passion. 

Bless his heart, truly, for V let you ruin him in the most sinful ways. 

It thrilled you to see him like this, hands bound behind his back with his tie. So shameless, so needy, and completely at your mercy. Back and forth, up and down, you rode him with abandon, feeling pleasure wrack through your body . Moans and gasps escaped your lips as his cock stretched your velvety walls, your essence flowing freely from your entrance. 

The smell of sex mixed with his wonderful cologne, his sultry moans and grunts fanned the flames of desires deep within you. Wet sounds filled the air, accompanied with your skin smacking against his. A lewd yet harmonious melody, you thought, made even better by the fact that you, his ever so hard-working student, managed to reduce him, a beautiful, intelligent man who easily towered over you to a writhing, moaning mess. 

Perhaps you ought to be on top more often from now on, even though the idea of being bent over his desk, or pushed up against the wall as he rammed his cock into you, was just as tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride, my beloved readers ;D


	3. Love you, love everything about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy sweetness with our boy Nero :) I wrote this with dmc 4 in mind, hopefully that doesn't bother you guys.

“ Why are you so fixated with my arm…?” 

You lost count of how many times your boyfriend Nero had asked you that. Not like it mattered, of course, for you found his strange-looking arm to be as beautiful as the rest of him. 

The two of you wanted to study together for an upcoming exam. At least, that was what he originally intended to do, coming to your place with his bag slung over his shoulder. You tried to explain your notes to him, but you could hardly concentrate, not when he was so close to you. You lost track of what you were doing the moment he quietly called your name, and all thoughts evaporated from your mind when his lips were on yours. 

Your lips moved against his as you unbuttoned his shirt, and the bed creaked as Nero’s back met with the soft sheets moments later. Breathless, needy, impatient. He wanted you on top, wanted to see how you worked yourself to satisfaction as you rode him without a care in the world. You did just that, guiding his cock to your entrance and slowly sinking down onto him, feeling sparks of delight run through your veins as he filled you perfectly. 

Up and down, up and down, swaying your hips now and then and grinding your hips against his. You guided his hands to explore your body, a smile so sultry on your face that made the white-haired lad swallow thickly. Toying with your breasts, pinching the hard nubs, he trailed his fingers along the curve of your waist before resting his hands on your hips. 

The sound of skin smacking against skin bounced off the walls of your room, accompanied by your gasps and his grunts. You loved how he filled you to the brim, how your walls stretched to take him in. Nero thrusted up into you, hitting that spot deep inside of you head on again and again, making you tip your head back in pure bliss. 

You loved every moment of it , except the fact that your boyfriend hid his other arm beneath the sheets. 

It was frustrating , truly, how he failed to see that you loved him to bits, how he did not understand that you accepted him regardless of his flaws. 

“ I think your arm is beautiful Nero, I can never get enough of looking at it.” you smiled at him, warm and kind, giggling to yourself when you saw how he covered his face with his other hand to hide his flushed cheeks. 

“ You are beautiful, inside and outside.” The sheets rustled as you leaned forward to capture your lover’s lips in a sweet yet deep kiss, all the while moving your hips slowly to the languid rhythm of your passion. 

“ Everything else blurs when I’m with you, I lose track of time whenever we are together.” you murmured against his lips, fingers gently caressing his cheek as quiet moans and gasp spilled from your lips. “ I love you, Nero, with all of my heart.” 

Pants and quiet grunts left your beloved’s lips one after another. You loved how he made you feel so wanted, so loved, with the way he was gazing at you. But you meant each and every single one of your uttered words, you hoped that you managed to convey your feelings to him with your sincere gaze and heart-melting smile.

Much to your delight, your efforts were not in vain. 

“ Jeez, stop it…You love seeing me all red and stuttering, don’t you?” Nero mumbled, completely a flustered mess beneath you, face so red that reminded you of a sweet ripe apple. “ But knowing you, you aren’t gonna stop anytime soon with that sweet talk of yours. So...” 

A squeak escaped your lips as your boyfriend flipped you both over. Your heart thumped in your chest as you gazed up at a pair of smoldering blue eyes, shivers wracked through your body as you saw the emotions and adoration that swirled nonstop in them. 

Without a word, you reached to move the sheets away from his demonic arm in the gentlest and most careful manner possible. You smiled up at him, threading your fingers between his and giving his scaly hand a firm yet reassuring squeeze. 

“ So make me forget how to speak? Make me chant your name as if that’s the only prayer I will ever know?” you whispered, smiling coyly up at your boyfriend the moment you hear a growl rumble deep within his chest. 

Nero buried his face in the crook of your neck, desperately trying to hide how red his face was, not wanting to let you see how your wanton words got him all embarrassed and frustratingly aroused. “ Lewd girl…” he mumbled against your skin, and as much as you wanted to tease him even more, only gasps and moans tumbled out of your lips as the white-haired lad set a fast and rough pace. 

And you gave up in the end with a happy smile, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and crossing your ankles at his back, enjoying each minute spent making love to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this , aaah the emotions got to me.


End file.
